Robin's Guilty Spark
by Shade Sparda
Summary: What if what Robin had a friend...and she was a hero too? Well, in this he does! Join Robin and his Guilty Spark on this grand adventure (No, Flames...BE POLITE, as my sister Moon-chan would say. This is a Robin X OC, don't like it don't read it!)
1. Guilty Spark Profile

Robin's Guilty Spark

Character- Aiden Jacqueline Macaster Pennyworth

Relationships: Niece to Alfred James Pennyworth

Best friend to Richard "Dick" John Grayson- Wayne (AKA Significant other)

Parents missing living in Wayne manor with Uncle

Attends: Gotham Academy

Description: Shoulder length, choppy dark chocolate brown, layered hair. Hazel eyes (changes color depending on mood, emotion [_A/N: yes this does happen in real life_]) Fair skin. Clothes: Black ripped skinny jeans, skeleton hoddie, Red under shirt, black & purple DC skater shoes.

Note: She knows that Bruce and Dick are Batman and Robin, helps with anything that they ask her to do…within reason. (_A/N:yes that is pointed at Dick LOL_)

Hobbies: Art…and **PWNing** Robin/ Dick & Wally/ KF. Skilled MMA Fighter and Violinist, also a Certified Mad Genius (_A/N: Those are her words not mine!_).

She has a stubborn personality when she sets her mind to it.

Alias: Guilty Spark (_A/N: YES, that is a HALO reference…what can I say I like the games_!)

G.S. costume: Leather appearing Kevlar hood. Wears a domino mask like Robin's, knee high black combat boots, and reinforced Kevlar/ spandex blend black skinny jeans/ leggings. The top is made out of the same material as the pants; it is a sleeveless zip up jacket. On her arms she wears bracers that appear to be arm warmers, fingerless gloves attached. She also has all the same gadgets as the dynamic duo.


	2. Chapter 1: The beginning

**Shade: So here is the official first chapter and as you can see…it's just you really meeting Dick for the first time. Um…this is basically only the prologue if that's what you want to call it. This takes place when Dick is about nine years old, a day or so after his parents died because of Tony Zuco.**

**Moon: What are you up to sis? **

**Shade: Making my dreams come to reality and making other people read my awesome stories…that you're typing for me.**

**Moon: Oh, Really? I thought that I was editing them…sis, your writing is really choppy. **

**Shade: Shut up and TYPE!**

**Moon: *rolls eyes* Who is going to do the disclaimer for you? **

**Shade: *smirks* WALLY! Disclaimer now or Artemis isn't going to give you a kiss! **

**Wally: REALLY!? ShadeSparda doesn't own Young Justice, it is the property of DC comics. Now where's Arty? **

**Shade: I was kidding…**

**Wally: WHAT! You're mean!**

**Moon: Well please review. I hope you like this story, but my sister now needs to go and play keep away with Wally. Enjoy.**

Robin's Guilty Spark

Chapter1: The Beginning

A little girl was tailing a much taller older gentleman, who goes by the name Alfred; some just knew him simply as Bruce Wayne's Butler. He looked behind himself for a moment his kind brown eyes landing on the child as he spoke, "Come along Aide, you will meet the new young master soon."

"Okay, Uncle…will he play with me, 'cause that might help him," the little girl called Aiden said as she looked up at the man who had stopped for a moment to open the door to the foyer. As the two walked into the room they were met by the sight of Bruce Wayne talking to a little boy about the same age as the little girl that looked almost like Bruce if it weren't for the fact that the boy's hair would not lay flat to save its life. The little young man was Richard John Grayson. He had just lost his parents in a circus accident, the sorrow and tension was so thick in the room that you could literally cut it with a knife.

"Master Bruce, Master Richard, the car is ready whenever you are. Oh …yes," Alfred said glancing at Aiden who was uncharacteristically hiding behind him. "I almost forgot, Aiden is here as well." Aiden then took that opportunity to peek out from behind her uncle's legs.

"Hi," she squeaked then pulled her head quickly back behind her uncle's legs.

"Thank you Alfred, Aiden. Let's go Dick," Bruce said kindly. Aiden just smiled sadly, thinking about how much she wanted to see the new master smile. Suddenly she got an idea and she quickly darted out from her hiding place to Dick and gave him a big hug. It was one of those hugs that showed the other person that they weren't alone, and Aiden felt that Dick needed to know that right then and there.

The boy just looked at her like she was an idiot, but she didn't take any offense to it, she just smiled softly at him.


End file.
